Caterina
by eclipsed heart
Summary: What if Hornet's mother, Signora Grimani, asked Scipio to find her daughter? What would poor Caterina do if her mother successfully discovered her, but Hornet didn't like her? What secrets has Hornet kept about her dark past? Prequel to Love Can Prosper.
1. Seven Months Later

AN: hello, people!! im **eclipsed heart** and this is my first Thief Lord fanfic!! this is yet another Hornet fanfic, but it's not the same as all those others about Hornet's past, i promise. it's also a HornetxProsper fic, but there's not that much fluff. so, i do hope you enjoy this!! and keep in mind, i LOVE reviews... 

Caterina

Prologue: Seven Months Later

Hornet closed her book once she saw that Bo was asleep. His face seemed so angelic as he slept. Slowly she rose and stretched her arms out, walking over to her room.

Ida Spavento had been kind enough to let Hornet, Prosper, and Bo stay with her. They frequently saw Victor and Scipio, who were working together. They saw Mosca and Riccio less often, however, as they were living in Castello, where Mosca worked for a fisherman.

Hornet very much enjoyed the company of her new family, especially Prosper, who seemed to understand her completely, more than anyone else she had ever known, and she loved him for that. She loved him even more than she loved her own mother.

Yes, Hornet had a mother, one who was still alive, and a father, too. She was a runaway, just like Prosper and Bo. But her parents were much worse than their aunt.

Hornet yawned as she settled into her bed for the night, memories of her past clouding her mind as they always did before she slept. Some of the memories were joyful, but others brought pain, the ones of her real family. These were the memories she feared, and the characters in them were also the stars of her nightmares.

She did her best to block out all the anger and hate that had filled her early childhood and replace them with the memories of her new found life, her happy life. Hornet did manage to block out most of these memories, but eventually, sleep overcame her.

**Review!!**


	2. Hello, Signora

AN: i am so sorry that i havent updated in forever!i've had this chapter written for a while, but it was on my flashdrive, and tragically, everything on my flashdrive got erased! so i was busy replacing that stuff and rewritng a ton of stuff, so im really sorry. :(

Disclaimer: Cornelia Funke owns all the characters that i use in this fanfic, even Signora Grimani, who appeared in the second to last chapter of The Thief Lord.

Enjoy!

**Chapter One: Hello, Signora**

Scipio nearly jumped when he heard the knock at the door. He had fallen asleep once again, since Victor was out. He stood up hurriedly and smoothed his clothes, in case it was Victor. He couldn't help but smile with relief when he saw Signora Grimani, the lady that lived next door, standing on the small porch. 

"Hello, signora. How may I help you?" Scipio asked politely.

"Oh, such a gentleman," the signora smiled, "Is Signor Getz in by any chance?" 

"Sorry, he's out visiting a friend," Scipio explained.

"Oh. Well, then, could I ask a sort of favor of you, Signor Fortunato?" 

"Why, yes, of course." He showed the woman into Victor's office.

Signora Grimani sat down in one of the visitor chairs, while Scipio helped himself into Victor's chair. 

"So what seems to be the trouble, signora?" Scipio asked, finding a pen and a notepad. 

"Well, you see, signor, I wasn't always like this. Up until about three years ago, I lived in Castello with my husband and daughter. Both my husband and I were drunks. Our daughter could never stand us and our constant bickering, and she always tried to stop things before things before they got really bad. And then my husband started hitting her. I was too stupid and drunk to notice, though. And then one day, she was just gone. And she took almost nothing with her, just some food and a few of her books, for they were her most treasured possessions. But neither of us saw her again. 

"My husband and I continued to fight, until about a year after our daughter disappeared. That's when I finally left, too. I found shelter at a facility that helped me to recover from my many years of being drunk, and then I moved here, to the wonderful city of Venice. 

"But now, I'm sick and I'm getting older and all I want is to hold my daughter one last time. Could you please help me, Signor Fortunato? Please help me find my daughter, please." Signora Grimani fell silent as a tear slid down her withered cheek.

Scipio put his pen down and tried to comfort the signora. "Yes, of course, Signora Grimani. We'll find her. About how old do you think she is?" 

Signora Grimani sniffed. "She would turn thirteen next week."

Scipio wrote that down. "And what did you say her name was?"

She sniffled again. "Oh yes, of course. How silly of me. Her name was Caterina. Caterina Grimani."

When the signora said this, Scipio froze, remembering back into another time. _"...There was a name I saw written in one of her books. Caterina Grimani..." _Prosper had told them this when Hornet had been missing, seven months before.

_Oh stop it, Scipio. That's a perfectly common name. It could be anyone. _Scipio shook his head to rid himself of the memory, and wrote down the name. 

"Thank you for your time, Signor Fortunato. You don't know how grateful I am. I will be forever in your debt."

"It's no problem, Signora Grimani. I'm just doing my job, something that I love to do." Scipio stood up and ushered the signora out the door.

When the door was shut, he leaned against the door and let out an exasperated sigh. Victor wouldn't be back from Ida's for another hour or so, leaving Scipio alone. He was a bit hesitant to tell Victor about the new job. What if it was Hornet that Signora Grimani was looking for? Anything was possible. 

Scipio sighed again, grabbed his coat and left, finally deciding to walk over to Ida's house.

AN: hope you all enjoyed! sorry its so short, but i had to rush a bit :).so...i do love reviews...maybe it can get to 8?...please...

AN2: you know how Scipio remembered what Prosper had said? I dont know if thats the exact words, but im sure its pretty close.what am i supposed to do? i dont own the book! heck, im not even sure if Scipio was there when Prosper said it! so its just a guess...so...8 reviews?

eclipsed heart


	3. Happy Birthday

AN: yay! here's the next chapter! this one is so HornetxProsper!yes, they have a little moment here and i do hope you guys like it! 

Disclaimer: i dont own any of the charaters or places mentioned in this fic. none.boo-hoo.

Chapter Two: Happy Birthday

_One week later..._

Hornet's eyes were closed tight as she thought about what to wish for. What more could she want? She had wonderful friends and the best family anyone could want. She knew that they were all there for her. Ida, Bo, Victor, Scipio, Prosper...

Prosper. And then she knew what to wish for.

Hornet opened her eyes and blew as hard as she could. All the candles went out. She didn't really believe that just because all the candles went out in one blow that her wish would come true, but anything was possible.

As Hornet's thoughts released her, Lucia got the bowls down and retrieved the knife to cut the cake. She gave the first slice to Hornet.

All week, everyone in the Casa Spavento had been going on about what a big day this was for Hornet. She was finally thirteen years old.

She had also been excited about it, but now even more that the day had come. It been the best birthday she had ever had.

As everyone laughed and talked over the cake, Hornet just sat, contemplating all the events that surrounded her. Especially one. In the last week, she had noticed that Scipio had been especially quiet, even more so when he heard that it was her birthday today.

And then her thoughts floated to Prosper. He had been just as enthusiastic as Hornet for her thirteenth birthday. She didn't know why, though. He hadn't said much to her today. And that made her doubt even more that her wish would come true.

Hornet finished her cake as her mind floated over to the wrapped packages sitting in the living room. There were only four, but that was alright. She didn't mind not getting gifts.

Hornet dumped her empty bowl into the sink and then quietly headed outside into the garden. She smiled as she sat herself down on the bench, seeing that the sun was just setting, leaving the sky various shades of blue, pink, and purple as it sank. She sighed contently as she relaxed.

Hornet was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the kitchen door open and footsteps flow out into the garden.

She jumped when she heard a voice.

"May I join you?" Prosper asked politely.

"Oh, sure," Hornet replied as she scooted over to give him enough room.

"I never got to talk to you so much today. Are you enjoying your birthday?"

"Yeah, I think it's actually the best birthday I've ever had." _But it would be even better if my wish came true,_ Hornet thought.

"You're best?" Prosper questioned.

"Yup. Let's just say that Mosca, Riccio, and Scipio don't throw the best birthday parties!" They both laughed quietly at that.

"But before that. Didn't you have any birthday parties?" Prosper asked innocently.

Hornet flinched at the tidal wave of memories that brought up. "I can't remember that far back," Hornet lied, her voice only a whisper.

"Well, that's okay. As long as you're having a good time now," Prosper smiled. And then, so subtly that Hornet barely noticed, Prosper draped his arm across her shoulders. Hornet could almost hear her heart pounding in her chest, louder than a drum.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Prosper started. In a gentle manner, Prosper then leaned over and pressed his lips to Hornet's cheek. "Happy birthday," he whispered in her ear.

Hornet blushed fiercely and her heart thumped against her chest with great force. Her wish had come true.

Well, a few things were for sure: first, maybe wishes did come true. Second, maybe thirteen wasn't always so unlucky. Third, this was the best birthday she'd ever had, and she would never forget it. And fourth, she loved Prosper, and maybe, just maybe, he loved her back.

Hornet sighed contently and leaned her head against Prosper's chest, not wanting the moment to end.

AN: me hope you likie chapter. me hope you review chappie.me hope me get13 reviews, as a special gift for Hornet XD. please REVIEW! i would love 13!

adios! eclipsed heart


	4. Sweet Dreams

AN: sorry that this chapter's short, but, again, it's HornetxProp. it is pretty much a filler, i promise, it'll get exciting soon, but i still hope you like it! i'm also sorry that i havent updated in like forever, and i'll try to update more! so, enjoy the chapter and remember to review!

Chapter Three: Sweet Dreams

The day ended all too soon for Hornet, the sun sinking into its hiding spot until the morning came. Ida came out soon after, pretending not to notice Prosper's arm, which was still resting on Hornet's shoulders. She just told them that it was getting late and they needed to come inside.

Both Prosper and Hornet sulked back into the house, Hornet upset that their moment had come to such an abrupt end. She wasn't sure, but Prosper seemed disappointed, too.

Hornet did nothing to stop the terrible memories of her early birthdays growing up. She knew she would lose the battle with them anyway, if she tried to stop them. She remembered her seventh birthday the most clearly, and, as in some sort of response to the memory, her left cheek tingled, remembering the pain.

Hornet shut her eyes tight, not stopping the tears that leaked out through her lashes. Before she knew it, she was sobbing, her entire body shaking with her cries. She had never cried when she had lived at the Stella, knowing that Riccio, Mosca, Prop, and Bo would all hear and probably insist she tell them what was wrong. She just hid her pain, locking it away behind the walls of her mind. But the walls gave way as soon as she was spending her nights alone again.

When the police broke into the Star Palace that night, to find Bo, she had been terrified. And first she had not believed that they had come for Bo; she thought they were there to take her away, back to her parents. That was why she ran, taking Bo, too, trying hopelessly to escape from the cabanierri that chased after her. She was truly surprised when they dropped her on the doorstep of the Orphanage of the Merciful Sisters, but not pleased, either, for this separated her from her family, the one she had come to love.

For the second time that day, Hornet was too preoccupied to hear the opening of a door, the shuffle of footsteps. She realized she wasn't alone when she felt her bed slightly give way next to her. Her eyes widened in horror as she shot up, almost hitting her visitor in the process.

Hornet gasped as she looked at his familiar face, his eyes startled.

"Sorry, Hornet. I-I didn't mean to scare you, honest!"

Hornet relaxed, sighing in relief. "It's alright, Prop. I-I just thought it might be someone else."

Prosper's brow furrowed in confusion. "Like who?"

Hornet's eyes widened again as she realized what she said. She didn't want to tell him what she feared, because she didn't want to run him off with her nightmares. So, instead of responding, she shook her head, and changed the subject.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Hornet asked.

Prosper seemed to catch her drift, but he looked down, his cheeks turning a fierce red. This only instigated Hornet's curiosity.

"What? Why are you embarrassed?"

"It's just that I- well I- I just- I heard you crying and I thought something might be wrong," Prosper stammered.

Now it was Hornet's turn to blush. She internally kicked herself for losing control of her emotions, and almost slapped her forehead in frustration, but remembered that Prosper was there watching her. She immediately thought up a good, plausible lie.

"What are you talking about?" Hornet asked, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"You mean you weren't crying?" Prosper asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"No, you probably just heard me snoring or something, Prop."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were asleep," Prosper apologized.

"It's alright. I'm that tired anyway."

"Sorry. I'll go now." Prosper stood up abruptly and headed to the door.

He stopped in the doorway though, undecided. Then he slowly turned around. "Hornet, I-I'm sorry about what happened this afternoon, in the garden. I probably shouldn't have-"

"It's okay, Prop," Hornet interrupted. "I didn't mind it. I actually kind of liked it. It was a magnificent birthday present. Thank you."

Prosper seemed to relax at that, a smile spreading across his face. "Sweet dreams, Hornet," Prosper whispered as he stepped out the door.

"Thanks. You, too, Prosper," Hornet whispered back into the darkness.

She groaned as soon as the door closed behind him, her face in her hands as her head hit the pillow. How she wished that she would have sweet dreams!

AN: Hope you liked!! hope you REVIEW!! i would LOVE 18 reviews this time, please!! that's just FIVE more than what i have now!! REVIEW!!

later, eclipsed heart


	5. Thirteen is Unlucky

AN: yay!! i got 20 reviews for the last chapter! and right now, this story is doing better with reviews than my new Twilight story! sorry it took so long for me to update. we just started learning about trigonmetry in my geometry class. yuck. report cards came out and i was so happy that i'm only 2 A's away from straight A's!! wish me luck, guys. i wanna walk the stage with straight A's!! so yeah, enjoy the chapter. there's a little PropxHornet moment at the end that i was quite pleased with. enjoy!!

Chapter Four: Thirteen is Unlucky

Scipio hesitantly picked up the phone for the seventh time. He didn't know what to do: help an old lady find her daughter by turning in his friend, or lie to the poor woman to keep Hornet safe. Scipio groaned in frustration as he put the phone back down again. He knew exactly what Victor would say: "The customer is always right and first."

Scipio sighed, picked up the phone, and began dialing. If he had to tell Signora Grimani of her daughter's whereabouts, he would rather not tell her face-to-face. The phone rang three times, and then he heard the high, shaky voice of Signora Grimani.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Scipio Fortunato."

"Ah, Signor Fortunato! Have you any news of my daughter?" the signora asked anxiously.

Scipio took a deep breath. The moment of truth. "Yes, signora, I have found your daughter."

On the other end, Scipio heard the woman gasp in surprise. "You-you really found her? You really found my Caterina?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes. She is here in Venice, living with a friend of mine actually," Scipio explained.

"Oh, my! When do you think I can see her?"

"Anytime you'd like, I suppose. She is living in the Casa Spavento, in Campo Santa Margherita, number eleven," Scipio told her.

"My goodness, Signor Fortunato, you have to be the best detective I've ever met! Thank you so much! Call anytime you like and we'll discuss your wages! And thank you again!"

Before Scipio could say anything else, he heard a click on the other end. He put the phone down, and immediately felt a wave of regret wash over him. His actions sank in along with the guilt. He had just turned in one of his best friends.

_Look at what you've done, Scipio! You stupid boy! _Scipio buried his face in his hands, mentally criticizing himself. This was not going to be good.

:

Hornet dropped her empty bowl into the sink, a small sensation of deja vu passing through her. She smiled as the memories washed over her, the happy memories. Her daydream was broken when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" she called upstairs as she strolled over to the door. No answer came.

Caterina opened the door and was given a fright that knocked about ten years off her life. Standing before her was someone she'd thought she'd never see again, and that was fine with her!

The woman smiled in joyous surprise as she gazed upon her long lost daughter, who stared back with venom and fear. The old woman spoke softly. In a shaky voice.

"Caterina? Is that really you? My, you've grown since I last saw you!" the strange woman said happily, stepping towards Hornet with outstretched arms.

Ida was just turning the corner when Hornet took off, flying up the stairs at incredible speed. The woman still looked surprised.

Ida walked over to the door, wearing a puzzled expression.

"Well, what happened? You seem to have scared the Dickens out of that poor girl!" Ida asked the strange woman.

"I'm not sure. Are you Signora Spavento?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I'm Signora Grimani. I'm Caterina's mother," Signora Grimani explained.

"Really? Humph. I wonder what's gotten into her." Then Ida turned to face the stairwell. "Hornet?" she called.

Turning back to the woman, Ida shrugged saying, "Well, she should be down soon. Would you like to come in?"

"Why, yes. Thank you." Signora Grimani came in as Ida shut the door.

**Three hours later...**

"Come on, Hornet! You've got to come out sometime! It's okay, the strange lady's gone! Hornet!" Bo whined, knocking on Hornet's door once again.

"No! I'm not coming out!" Hornet shouted harshly.

"Please Hornet! We miss you!"

"NO!"

Bo sulked away, a tear sliding down his cheek. He walked down the stairs, his shoulders slumped over. He sauntered over to Ida, who was fishing in her pocket for another cigarette.

"It's not fair! Ida, she won't come out!" Bo whined again.

"Don't worry, Bo, she'll be out in her own time," Ida reassured the boy.

Bo just frowned at her.

"I'm back!" Prosper called as he shut the front door. He had spent the day with Riccio and Mosca in Castello.

Immediately, Bo ran over to him. "Prosper! Prosper! Go upstairs! You've got to make Hornet come out, you've got to!" Bo chanted, tugging on Prosper's arm.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Prop inquired, looking to Ida for an answer, fear and concern shining from his eyes.

"She got upset and refused to come out because-" Before Ida could finish, Prosper was off, dashing up the stairs.

He couldn't help but worry; he hadn't even heard what had happened to make Hornet so upset.

He jogged over to her door, a fragment of light shining from below the door. Prop banged on the door impatiently.

"Hornet! What's wrong? Please, please open the door," Prosper said anxiously.

"Who is it?!" Hornet half yelled.

"It's me, it's Prosper!"

Before anything else could be said, Hornet flung the door open and pulled herself to Prosper, wrapping her arms around his neck in an embrace. She found herself sobbing into his shoulder before long.

Prosper gently rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. "Hornet, what happened? What's wrong?"

Hornet pulled away slightly to look at him. "She came for me, Prop. She came to take me away," Hornet sobbed.

"Who?" Prosper said, a protective ring of authority ringing in his voice.

"My mother."

Prosper pulled back slightly, dropping his arms from Hornet, hurt flashing across his face. "Your mother? You mean, you're not an orphan? You lied?"

Hornet put her hands on his shoulders, her eyes pleading. "No, Prop. I didn't lie, I never said that I was an orphan. Please understand. I couldn't stay with my mother anymore than you could stay with your aunt. But now she's come for me." Hornet began to sob again.

Prosper couldn't help but put his arms back around her, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"I won't let her take you from me, Caterina. I won't," Prosper whispered into her ear.

Hornet sniffed. "Thank you, Prop. Thank you."

AN: yay! another chapter up! and please dont be mad at Scipio. he thought he was doing a favor for Hornet and her mom. so, what drama can i cook up for the next chapter? review and wait to see...25 reviews? yes, no, maybe...review!!

later! :cherrybell:


	6. Runaway

AN: okay people, please thank Hornet and Prosper who will NOT shut up and leave me alone!! i've already got, like, the next two or three chapters ready to go!! so thank them, people, thank them. no writers block is coming for this story!! enjoy!!

Chapter Five: Runaway

As Prosper walked down the hallway to his room that night, he heard a light thump come from Hornet's room. Curious, he walked to her door and knocked.

"Hornet? Are you okay?" Prosper whispered. He heard he mumble something that sounded like swear words under her breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine Prop-" Hornet's words were interrupted by a loud bang. Prosper heard more curse words.

"Are you alright? Can I come in?" Prosper asked, worried.

"Yeah- no!"

But Hornet's words were too late, for Prosper was already bursting through the door. He saw Hornet's backpack, underneath the window, which was wide open. Next to Hornet was the lamp that she had knocked down.

"Hornet? What are you doing?"

She blushed and covered her face with her hands, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Prop. I can't stay here. I can't let her take me."

It only took Prosper a moment to comprehend her flat words. "No, Hornet. Don't do this. Please, Hornet. Don't go."

"I have to, Prop. There's nothing else I can do." At this point, her eyes were brimming over with tears.

"Yes, but there's plenty I can do. I won't let her have you, Hornet. I promise," Prosper whispered, his eyes pleading.

"But that's not enough, Prop. There's no way, in heaven or hell, that she would listen to a thirteen year old boy," Hornet sobbed. _No matter how charming he is_, she added in her thoughts.

"But you can't go, Hornet. Please, you can't leave."

"I'm sorry, Prosper. Truly sorry." Hornet began to walk over to the open window, reaching down to grab her bag. But Prosper stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"No. I won't let you go, Caterina."

For in instant, there was a flicker of fear in her eyes as a sense of deja vu spread through her. Her stomach churned and flipped, remembering like her mind did.

"Prosper." Hornet reached out her hand and stroked Prosper's cheek. "I don't want to leave you behind here."

"Then don't," Prosper whispered back, "Don't leave."

Hornet looked down, biting her lip. "Come with me, Prosper. Come with me."

Prosper was shocked by her request, and unsure of his answer. "I'm sorry, Caterina, but I can't do that. I just can't." A silent tear slid down his cheek.

Hornet wiped the tear away from his cheek, her own tears tumbling down. "It's okay, I guess. I understand. I-I shouldn't have put you in that position of choosing me or Bo. I'm sorry."

Caterina lifted her head ever so slightly and met Prosper's lips with her own for the briefest instant. And then, all too soon, she turned away, Prosper's grip on her arm loosening as she grabbed her bag, and she slipped out the window with ease.

With tears in his eyes, Prosper went over to the window and looked down in search for Caterina. He saw her, running across the garden, heading to the door that led out to the alleyway. "Don't go!" Prosper shouted, but his voice caught in his throat and he knew she wouldn't hear. And then he whispered, "I love you, Caterina. I truly do."

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Hornet ran through the familiar maze of alleyways, refusing to slow her pace, though she knew no one was after her. She didn't stop until the Casa Spavento was about twenty minutes behind, but Prosper's face lingered. Closing her eyes, Hornet could see, in perfect detail, his face, his sad eyes pleading when he begged her not to go.

She had broken his heart. She could feel it.

Finally, she couldn't take it any longer. Her legs gave way and Prosper's voice rang through her head: _Then don't. Don't leave._

Hornet buried her face in her hands, letting the tears stream down her cheeks freely. She was in a narrow alley, one that led to a canal, like most alleys. She could remember all the many times she had drifted down this alley and tugged the cord. So many times.

"I'm so sorry, Prosper. I love you," Hornet whispered, knowing that he couldn't hear her.

Slowly, Hornet stood up and walked over to the familiar metal door. She could still read the sign with the messily painted letters "Vietato Ingresso" or "No Entry." She fingered the worn cord that hung down in front of the door, then the paint that wrote the letters.

Hornet decided to try her luck and gave the door a small push. To her surprise, the door gave way without a fight, and Hornet stepped through.

She was home.

AN: okay, here's the deal, people, anyone who can tell me where Hornet is in a review will have the next chapter dedicated to them!! its not that hard, i gave an almost perfect description of it, so guess away. 

BTW...hehe, did you like the little fluffiness? i did! so cute! their first real kiss! and, trust me, there's more to come... 

Anyways...as always, review. please. review before i start to beg. 

eclipsed heart


	7. Gone

AN: yay!! everyone that reviewed last chapter guessed where Hornet is...the Stella/Star Palace!! so, this chapter is dedicated to:

timetofly 116

Map27

InkySubstance

causexofxmayhem

Joe Schmoe

MakinTheMostOfLife

sam and...

BloomingNights

so, i hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the first kinda sad chapter :( poor Prosper. he's really sad the next few chapters...

Chapter Six: Gone

Ida walked down the hallway to Hornet's room to see if she would finally come out. To her surprise, the door was slightly ajar. Ida pushed it open the rest of the way, startled by who she saw lying on the bed.

It was Prosper. He was lying down on top of the covers, fingering the threads that hung of the ends of the blanket there. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, leaking from sorrowful eyes.

Ida was genuinely confused. "Prosper? What happened? Where's-"

Prosper interrupted her before she could say her name. "She's gone," he mumbled.

"What do you mean? When will she be back?" Ida asked, not saying her name.

"That's it, Ida. I don't know when – or if – she's coming back. She just said that she couldn't stay here any longer. I begged her not to go, but she didn't listen. She tried to get me to go with her, but I just couldn't.

"What was I supposed to do? I wanted to tell her she could stay, that I would protect her, but she insisted. And then she just left." Prosper was careful to not mention anything about how exactly she had gotten away, kissing his lips and then gliding out the window before he could react. His lips still tingled from the light, enjoyable pressure.

Ida was instantly more alert. "Did she say where she was going?" She gave up on that when Prosper looked at her incredulously. _Well of course she didn't say so. The way he fancies her, he wouldn't be here right now, he would've gone right after her and brought her back,_ Ida thought.

"Well, the, I'll inform the Carabinieri immediately. Why don't you go tell Mosca and Riccio and start looking for her," Ida decided.

Prosper was up the moment her words were out and he had hold of her wrist.

"No. Please don't call the Carabinieri, please. If they found her, then they would return her to her mother," Prosper said anxiously, new tears leaking out.

"What? Don't you want her to be with her mother again?" Ida was, once again, confused.

"It's not me. It's her. She was crying last night, saying that her mother had come to take her away. She didn't want to go, I could tell," Prosper sobbed.

"Okay, I won't call the Carabinieri. Yet. But you go get Mosca and Riccio, and maybe even Bo, and start looking for her!" Ida ordered. This time, Prosper bolted from the room like lightning, calling out for Bo.

"But I'm going to call Victor, alright, Prop?" Ida called.

"Sure!" came the muffled reply.

Ida shook her head, hearing him downstairs, practically out the door. "He really does fancy her," Ida muttered under her breath. She walked over to the open window and pulled it shut. "I wonder how he let her go. I'm sure he wouldn't let her without a good deal of persuasion," Ida wondered aloud, grinning at the possibilities.

She kept wondering as she walked over to the phone, dialing Victor's number from memory, toying with the ring she wore. The phone picked up after two rings.

"Hello?" came Victor's gruff voice.

"Hello, Victor? This is Ida."

"Oh, hello, dear. Why the sudden call?"

"Uh, well, you see, it's Hornet..." Ida launched into her tale, telling Victor what had happened that morning and what Prosper had told her. "The poor boy was crying lakes. I had no idea he fancied her so much."

"Yes. Hornet and Prosper have always been fairly close. Poor guy. Well, I'll tell Scipio and we'll see what we can do, okay?" Victor concluded.

"Alright. And about our announcement...do you think we should postpone telling the kids? I'm not sure if we should put more strain on them," Ida whispered, though she was alone in the house since Prosper and Bo had gone off to Castello.

"Don't worry, dear. They need some cheerful news anyway. So, I'll see you tonight then?"

"Tonight," Ida agreed.

"Alright. Love you," Victor said.

"Love you, too," Ida answered then hung up.

"I wonder how the kids will take the news," she muttered, once again fingering the ring on her finger. Then she fished in her pocket for a cigarette to calm her nerves.

"I do hope that Hornet returns soon, before Prosper goes mad," Ida muttered to herself as she lit he cigarette and sank onto the couch.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Prosper made Bo run almost all the way to Castello to find Riccio and Mosca. Tears still fell every now and then from his swollen eyes, but he paid that no mind. Bo still wasn't quite aware of what had happened and why Prosper was so miserable, but he had no time to ask, seeing as his time was currently occupied with trying to keep up.

Prosper had only been like this once before: when Esther had taken Bo and Hornet had been taken away. But even then, he knew where Hornet was and worried about Bo, though half the time he had stood outside the Sandiwirth, Hornet had been running through his mind. He was just as, if not even more, desperate.

Bo was relieved when they finally made it to the shabby warehouse that Riccio and Mosca called home. Before they were even through the door, Prosper was calling out for them.

Both of them could see Riccio's hedgehog hair before anything else.

"Prop? Bo? What are you doing here? Do you know how early it is?" Riccio complained, sinking back down onto his mattress.

"Riccio, get dressed. Quick. Where's Mosca?" Prosper demanded, desperation ringing in his voice.

"Why? What happened?" Riccio asked, wondering what had given Prosper such a desperate look of madness.

Prosper didn't answer, so Bo said breathlessly, "Hornet's gone. That's all he would tell me."

"Where's Mosca?" Prosper asked again.

Riccio was more cooperative this time; as he got up and walked to the back of the warehouse, he called, "Mosca left a few minutes ago. He should be somewhere along the way to the canal."

With that, Prosper dashed out of the warehouse, heading to the canal two alleys down where Mosca worked. He found after a few minutes and explained the situation. Mosca got permission to leave and Prosper was wished good luck in finding his friend. Riccio had arrived with Bo and the four set off in search of Hornet.

"Let's check the Book Man first. She never can stay away from those books," Mosca suggested.

Everyone agreed and they started the long walk over there.

After the day was spent, and the boys had searched half of Venice with no luck, the four of them went to the Casa Spavento, where everyone had been invited for dinner.

When they came in, Ida, Victor, and Scipio were there anxiously awaiting any good news. No words were exchanged; Prosper's glum look answered all.

"Do you think we could try to forget about this for a little bit and have dinner? Lucia made a special meal tonight," Ida suggested. Riccio, Mosca, and Bo brightened at that, but Prosper still looked miserable.

Through the whole evening, Prosper was lost in thought, ignoring the conversations around him. Bo stayed by his side, trying to cheer him up, but he soon gave up. Everyone left him alone; something about the look of plain and miserable loss on his face kept them away.

Prosper tuned everything out until Victor, at the head of the table, stood and gently knocked his fork against his glass, calling everyone to attention. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Some of you may be wondering why we're having this nice dinner when a member of the family is currently missing. Well, Ida and I have been planning this dinner for quite a while and we both have something that we'd like to tell you all." Victor paused and looked to Ida, who stood up and put her arms around him.

"Victor and I will be getting married in the San Marco basilica in two months!" Ida said, obviously excited.

Everyone turned to them as if they had just said that Bo's kittens were going to be astronauts. But to their relief, no one objected. Soon enough, Scipio started clapping softly and wished them luck. And then everyone congratulated them, wishing them luck as well.

Everyone except Prosper, who had gone back to moping. The same thought just kept running through his head: She's gone.

AN: hope you liked it! please review and you'll see another chapter next week. 'kay? 

later! bella


	8. Depression

AN: so, here is the next chapter. poor Prosper is depressed :(. well, read on!

Chapter Seven: Depression

Prosper walked down the now-familiar alleyway to the canal. He felt as if he might memorize every alley and passage in Venice if he kept this up. His cheeks were still tear-stained.

It had been three weeks since Hornet had runaway. Three long, dreadful weeks for Prosper. Every minute passed like an hour, every hour passed like a day, every day passed like a week. Time was his worst enemy.

Every night, Prosper cried himself to sleep, and everyday he secluded himself, wandering aimlessly around Venice, always looking, watching for that long, dark braid. After a week of searching, almost everyone else had given up; everyone had gotten lost in the maze of alleys countless times. Scipio and Victor kept searching, but were busied by other cases, and Riccio and Mosca had promised to keep their eyes pealed, but Prosper was the only one who really searched anymore.

He absentmindedly kicked a rock that was in his path, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He could feel the tears coming once again, ready to leak from his sad, tired, bloodshot eyes.

Prosper could feel eyes on him as he stepped out of the alley and up to the small canal that lay there. He had come here almost everyday, leaning over the edge of the canal, staring into the water as if could tell him where Hornet was.

He didn't stir when the bell of the nearby bookshop rang, signifying a customer. He just kept staring into the canal.

Prosper still wasn't exactly sure why Hornet had left, what had driven her away. Was it him? It had to have been. Why else would she have gone? Who won't throw everything down to be reunited with their mother?

Prosper watched as a tear landed in the canal, causing the water around it to ripple and give wide berth.

_It was you. You scared her off_, Prosper's negative side thought.

_Then why did she kiss me before she left? _Prosper's positive side argued.

_She could obviously tell that you weren't going to let her go and she needed to distract you_, negativeness retorted.

_But she also asked me to go with her. What about that?_

_She was just being nice._

Prosper just decided to tune out the argument. He was losing terribly anyway.

For one split moment, Prosper would've sworn he saw her reflection, standing beside his, but when he looked up, there was no one there.

He cursed his delusion, angered. A thought ran through his head, telling him he could end it all, right then, right there. The canal water all off a sudden seemed quite inviting.

Prosper was hoisting himself up on the ledge when a voice behind him called his name. He immediately turned around, startled by the sudden presence of someone else.

It was Scipio, wearing a horrified grimace across his face. "What were you doing?"

Prosper just looked down, ashamed of his rash actions. Scipio guessed his silent answer.

"You weren't thinking of jumping into the canal, were you, Prop?"

Again, no answer.

"You know, if you keep this up much longer, people are going to start ignoring you back," Scipio said, leaning over the canal, too.

Prosper just vacantly looked ahead, pretending no one had spoken.

Scipio sighed, knowing it would just continue like this. But he didn't particularly care and kept talking.

"We're all worried about you, you know? Bo, Ida, Victor, Riccio, Mosca, and me. We're worried you might do something rash, like you just tried to do," he said, though he knew his words were probably falling on deaf ears.

But they didn't. Prosper let out a heavy sigh and rested his head down on his arms. Then he mumbled muffled words, but Scipio still understood. "But is _she_ worried? Tell me, Scipio, is she?"

But Scipio had no actual answer for his question. He was also stunned that, for the first time in over two weeks, Prosper had spoken. He didn't want to let Prop down so he responded, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Yes, I'm sure she worries about you, day and night, and if she finds out about what's happened, then I'm sure she'd be very disappointed."

Prosper shook his hand off sharply and practically shouted at Scipio, "No! She doesn't worry about me! I'm probably the damn reason she left in the first place!"

And with that, Prosper ran off, leaving a shocked Scipio behind him. Along with the rest of the world.

AN: please excuse Prosper's French. he was just upset. :( review if you want Prosper to find Hornet!! (45 sounds nice)

see ya! eclipsed heart


	9. Oath

AN: here's another chappie! poor Proppy was depressed -tears- but maybe he wont be...why are you still reading this!!

Chapter Eight: Oath

Prosper kept running until he didn't know left from right or up from down. He did, however, believe that he might have walked these alleys long ago. Tears streamed down his face as he followed the narrow alley from a small canal that he'd come across. He went so fast that he didn't notice the metal door, the messy warning sign.

Prosper kept going until the alley ended and opened into a small square. The sky was getting darker, telling him he'd have to return soon.

But Prosper didn't care; he let himself fall to the ground in the small square and cry. It was only a few minutes later that he sat up and looked at the big, neon sign behind him. He could make out that it said Stella, though one of the Ls was crooked and the lettering was faded. He remembered the time when he and his friends would call this place home.

Slowly, as if on an impulse, Prosper stood and walked to the door of the theater. There was a broken lock hanging from it. Carefully, not knowing what to expect, he pushed on the door, but it was stuck. He remembered that he and his friends had piled their trash there, so it wouldn't be able to open easily. He couldn't use the emergency exit; it would be locked.

He kept pushing on the door until he had opened it enough to squeeze through. Prosper slowly walked through the mounds of trash, trying to get to the other side. He knew it was pointless, but he wanted to feel the sense of security that had always been here.

Prosper found his way and finally exited into the main theater. There were only two incomplete rows of seats now and the curtain had fallen down. _Maybe she's here_, thought Prosper.

He silently walked through the theater, bending over the moth-eaten curtain, picking it up in his hands. He stroked one of the embroidered golden stars that covered the curtain. He then looked around, his desperate eyes scanned all that was in view. But there was no trace that someone lived there.

"Dammit, Prosper! You should've known that she wouldn't be here! Why would she?" Prosper scolded himself, sobbing. But he angrily got up and threw down the curtain and began to walk to the emergency exit, stalking down the alley.

But his outburst had awakened Hornet, who was hidden in the darkness behind the stage of the movie theater. She scrambled up from her makeshift bed and pulled on her sweater, running out the emergency exit after her visitor.

He was but ten feet away when she broke through the door into the alley.

"Prosper!" she shouted after him, running towards him. He sharply turned around, startled. Prosper almost fell over when Hornet slammed into him, throwing her arms around his neck. He was so stunned that he barely managed to wrap his arms around her, bringing her closer.

Hornet sobbed into his shoulder, crying harder than she had in the last three weeks. Without meaning to, she pressed her lips lightly to his neck. This stunned Prosper even more, and sent his happiness soaring. He slightly pulled back to see if it was really her.

"Hornet? It's really you?" Prosper asked, amazed.

"Yes, Prop, yes. It's really me. I'm so sorry! I feel absolutely dreadful about leaving! I wish I didn't, and I'm really sorry! Please say you forgive me, Prosper. Please say you forgive," Hornet sobbed.

"Why are you sorry? You left to get away from me, so why are you telling me that you're sorry?"

Hornet froze. "I did not leave to get away from you, Prosper! I would never leave you! But I couldn't let my mother take me away either! You don't understand, Prop! My mother hates me. And I hate her." Hornet leaned against Prosper, breathing deeply, etching the details into her memory.

"You really left because of your mother? And not because of me?" Prosper asked, stunned once again.

"Yes, Prop. I really left because of her," Caterina whispered.

Overjoyed, Prosper lifted her face from his shoulder. Softly, he kissed her lips. "Oh, thank you, Caterina, thank you!" He hugged her again, wrapping his arms around her in blissful happiness.

Still embracing, they briskly went over the events of the past. Prosper told Hornet about Ida and Victor's recent engagement, Hornet told him about what she had been doing to get through the weeks. He told her how they had all been worried and searching for her, but never thought to search the Stella. And last of all, she made him promise her something.

"Prosper. Please don't take this the wrong way," Hornet said, drawing back slightly, kissing his hand. "But Prosper, you can't tell anyone where I am, or that you've found me. You can't tell anyone. But you can come here anytime you want. I'll be here. I promise. But promise me that you won't tell anyone where I am. Please."

"Of course. I promise. I won't tell a soul, I swear," Prosper eagerly agreed.

Hornet reached up and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms back around his neck. "oh, and Prop. Try to be inconspicuous about it. Make sure you aren't followed. Will you come tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tomorrow, I'll be here. I don't know when, but I will come. I promise." He kissed her cheek as a farewell and reluctantly pulled away. "I should go now, or they'll start searching for me, too. Bye, Caterina."

"Bye, Prosper. See you tomorrow." She stayed in place watching as he went down the alley and rounded the corner, and then finally turned back, heading towards the emergency door to the Stella.

AN: HA! now you guys cant murder me for making Prop depressed! cuz now Hornet's back!! please, **please, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

hehe. later :p eclipsed heart


	10. Sleepy

AN: here's the update!! enjoy!!

Chapter Nine: Sleepy

Prosper had seen Hornet almost everyday during the past two weeks. While everyone else thought that he was going to wander the alleyways of Venice for the thousandth time, he was really going to the Stella.

His mood had dramatically changed, though he hid this from everyone to avoid questioning.

Scipio and Victor had searched Venice through and through without finding her. No one ever asked if they had checked in the Stella, for no one had considered that possibility.

It was growing quite late into the night on another day at Stella when Prosper was getting ready to leave. Both he and Hornet were quite tired, and quite ready to fall asleep in the Stella. But they both knew that if Prosper stayed and suddenly reappeared after having scared everyone half to death, they would be quite suspicious.

Hornet walked him to the emergency exit door, eyelids drooping. She was equally tired.

"So, you'll come back tomorrow, won't you Prosper?" Hornet absently rubbed at her eyes.

"Of course. Don't I always?" Prosper smiled radiantly, despite his weariness. Slowly, just like every other night, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Hornet's.

"I wish you could stay, Prop. It's so lonely here at night," Hornet said when he broke away.

"I do, too. It would be just like old times. But I don't want them turning Venice upside-down to search for both of us. It would be no good."

"You're right. Remember, Prop. You promised not to tell anyone," Hornet reminded him, as she did every night before he left.

"Do you really distrust that much?" Prosper asked, a smile in his voice.

"No, of course not. It's just caution, you know," she defended, smiling back.

"Well then, I'd better go," he swiftly leaned down to kiss her cheek, "I'll be back tomorrow. And I promise. Sweet dreams."

And with that, Prosper turned and jogged down the alley, hurrying to the Casa Spavento.

No one said anything when he finally came through the door, not even to acknowledge the late hour. Ida and Victor were sitting together on the couch while Bo sat on the floor. They all had cards in their hands.

Prosper went up the stairs, heading straight to the bedroom he shared with Bo, quickly dressing down and crawling into his bed. By the time Bo got up there, he was fast asleep, his heavy breathing giving it away.

And he was talking.

Bo didn't understand much, but he got the gist. Prosper kept mumbling, over and over, Hornet's name, saying he would meet her. Bo strained to hear where he would meet her; he wanted to go, too. The Stella. Prosper was meeting Hornet at the Stella.

Quickly, Bo ran down the stairs, going to ask Ida if he could go with Prop to see Hornet.

"Ida! Ida! Please say yes, please say yes! It's not fair, I want to see Hornet, too!" Bo squealed, running as he went.

Ida quickly turned around at his approach, puzzled by his words.

"What do you mean, Bo? No one's going to see Hornet."

"Yeah! Prosper's going! I want to go, too! It's no fair that he only gets to go!"

Ida laughed. "Prop's not going to see her. He doesn't know where she is. None of us do."

"But he was saying that he would meet her! At the Stella! I want to go, too! Please say I can go, Ida!" Bo begged.

Ida thought this over. Prosper was meeting Hornet at the Stella. Perhaps that's where she had been throughout these weeks she had been missing. And maybe that's where Prosper had been going, why he was brightening up all of a sudden.

"Bo, hold that thought, I have a call to make."

He grimaced, disappointed that he hadn't received a straight answer.

Ida ignored that, her face contemplative. She quickly picked up the phone, dialing the familiar number that was etched into her memory. It answered on the first ring.

"_Pronto,_" Scipio's groggy voice came.

"Scipio, it's Ida."

"Oh, uh, Victor's not here right now. He should be on his way though..."

"It's alright. You could probably answer my question, too."

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering...about yours and Victor's looking for Hornet. Have you checked in the Stella?"

There was a pause on the other end. "No...I don't believe that we have. Why?"

"Well, a certain blond five-year-old tells me that his brother is meeting Hornet there," Ida said, fishing for a cigarette in her pocket.

"Really? You wouldn't happen to be talking about Bo and Prosper, would you?"

"Who else? Bo came running to me, begging me to let him go with Prop to see Hornet. And that would explain where he's been all this time. It's been what? Five weeks? Do you think he's known where she was the whole time she's been gone?"

"No, no. Definitely not. He wouldn't have been in pieces if he'd known where she was from the start. And he wouldn't have been so depressed, either. He looked ready to jump into a canal!" Scipio was careful not to mention that that had actually been the case at one time.

"That's true. Then how long do you think he's known where she is?"

"Not long, I'd say. But I'll go over to the Stella tomorrow, set things straight, see if she's there. I think I still have the key somewhere."

"Okay. Then it's settled. Tell Victor good night for me when he gets in," Ida requested.

"Will do. _Buonanotte_."

"Good night."

Ida silently put the phone back and walked back out t the kitchen. There, on a chair, she found Bo fast asleep, dreaming pleasant dreams.

AN: hope you liked!! 55 reviews, please!!

gotta go!! eclipsed heart


	11. Last Words

AN: sorry folks, but Caterina's days are almost up! there are only two more chapters following this one. so, enjoy it while it lasts and frickin' REVIEW!

Chapter Ten: Last Words

Scipio swiftly followed Prosper the next morning, watching as he navigated his way through the endless maze of Venice. Scipio did not recognize the direction Prosper followed, as if he was wary to not bring any drifters along with him. It was a long while before Prop's walk came to an end.

He was in an alley, leading from a canal. Scipio watched him from the mouth of it. Prop knocked on a hidden metal door three fast times. It opened but seconds later.

A figure emerged from the doorway, embracing Prosper. Scipio wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Prosper pull the figure in for a quick kiss. Then he saw what he needed: a long, black, trademark braid hanging down from the figure's head. Hornet's braid.

Silently, Scipio left. He soon found his way through the alleys and found the way back to Ida's house.

He quickly knocked on the door, anxious to tell Ida of his discovery. He wouldn't tell her about the kiss; the pair was in enough trouble already.

Ida answered the door immediately, anxious as well.

"What happened, Scipio?"

He launched into his tale, explaining that he'd just followed Prosper to the Stella and saw that Hornet was there. Ida was instantly relieved, happy that she was safe.

"And Ida? You do know that I will have to inform Signora Grimani of this. She has the right to know of her daughter's whereabouts."

"Yes Scipio. I understand. Victor told me all about the case. And, I must say, I'm actually quite proud of you. Because of you, a family will be reunited," Ida said, smiling.

Scipio nodded in agreement.

"Well, then, run along. I'm sure Signora Grimani is quite anxious to see her daughter. Bye, Scipio!"

"Good-bye, Ida." And with that, he turned to leave, jogging to Signora Grimani's flat.

Hornet walked Prosper to the emergency door earlier than usual; Ida had specifically told him to be back by six.

Prosper kissed her good bye, as always, before he ducked out into the alley to go home.

After a long walk, he was finally back at Ida's.

"I'm back!" Prosper called out into the house. A chorus of hellos answered from the living room. He headed over there.

"Was there anything you wanted, Ida? Besides my being here at six?"

"No, I just wanted you to be safe. I heard there was some police stuff going on around here and I didn't want you to get caught up in any trouble," Ida responded.

Prosper shrugged it off, leaving Ida, Victor, and Bo to their game.

Signora Grimani slowly wandered through the alleyways, following the directions Scipio had given her; she really needed to pay him a lot for all that he'd done.

Eventually, she came upon the little retired movie theater. She carefully pushed the metal emergency door open, trying to be quiet.

She could hear rustling coming from further inside. She followed the noise.

The main auditorium was lit up by dozens of candles, the flames flickering with the wind of some silent passage. There was a sleeping bag in their midsts...but it was empty.

Signora Grimani walked over to the sleeping bag, holding in her delicate hands. It was the same rustling she had heard when she came in. She then heard a bump followed by a quiet curse.

She spun around and encountered her daughter. Her first reaction was to rejoice in ecstasy at the presence of her daughter. Her second reaction was fear.

For Caterina was holding a knife.

Signora Grimani stifled a gasp, not wanting to provoke Caterina. Hornet's face was hard and utterly emotionless, ready to use her makeshift weapon if necessary.

"What is it you come here for?" Caterina asked, raising the knife, trying to be brave.

Signora Grimani did not reply.

Hornet took a step closer. "Why are you here?!" she practically shouted.

This time, Signora was perturbed by her daughter's attitude. "Well I certainly didn't come here to have my own daughter threaten me at knife point!"

Hornet unintentionally flinched away from the ice in her mother's voice. Quickly, she got herself back together, the brave face returning.

"Well, the knife is going to stay until you answer my question!" Caterina shouted.

Frustrated, Signora Grimani crossed her arms across her chest, letting out a huff. "Would you stop making threats to your mother, Caterina?!"

"Not until you answer my questions, woman!" Hornet shouted. "How did you find me? Why did you want to find me? What do you come here for?!"

Exasperated, Signora Grimani surrendered the answers. "I hired a detective to find you for me. After you disappeared, he followed your friend here.

"I wanted to find you because you are my daughter. Simple as that.

"And thirdly, I just wanted to have a little chat with you."

Caterina was shocked, her defenses wavering, the knife shaking in her hand. "A detective? Followed my friend? You had a detective follow Prop?!"

"Oh! So that's your friend's name! Prop! What a strange name," Signora Grimani mused.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Just curious, is all. Where is he?"

Hornet gripped the knife tighter. "Why should I tell you?"

"Well I don't want you here all alone, especially at night. Don't you get scared?"

"I can handle it," stated Hornet bravely.

"What on earth happened to you to make so hard and distrusting?"

"You did."

Signora Grimani flinched at the ice in her daughter's voice.

"Well, if that's how you see it," she hissed, "then I'll just go. I never meant you any harm."

Signora Grimani turned on her heel and began to walk back over to the emergency exit door. Caterina was shocked; she hadn't expected her mother to give up so easily.

As she opened the door, Signora Grimani turned back to her daughter and said, "I just wanted to see my daughter one last time, to tell her I was sorry and that I loved her."

And then she left, quietly sobbing as she closed the metal door behind her.

AN: so, what'd ya think? leave a comment by pushing the bluish button and REVIEWING!!

AN2: some of you may have noticed that i do not post a disclaimer at the begining of chapters anymore. to find this, look at the top of my profile. 


	12. It Never Lasts Forever

AN: next after this is the epilogue, people! enjoy!

Chapter Eleven: It Never Lasts Forever

Signora Grimani was never heard from again after that night. She left the money she owed Scipio on his doorstep, along with a note:

_Dear Signor Fortunato,_

_I am deeply grateful for your services and have included the money I owe you inside the envelope. I will never forget what you have done for me, granting me the last wish I had before my poor soul moved on from this world. I will be forever in debt to you for that._

_Signor Fortunato, I realize that I failed to mention to you before, but I'm running out of time here. My doctor told me, just before I went to see you, that I have been inflicted with a fatal case of liver disease. It came from the alcohol. I only had weeks, now days, left. _

_So, that is why I came to you that day, in such a frenzy of desperation to see my only daughter once more. Now, my wish has been granted. I have decided to just go to the hospital now and wait for the pain to end, after all these long years. I do hope that my Caterina will be well cared for, but I do not wish for it to be in the darkness of an abandoned movie theater. Naturally, my things will be passed down to her, as she is my only kin left. _

_Once again, thank you, Signor Fortunato. I am more grateful for your help than you will ever know. I would also appreciate if you did one last favor for me: please, please, please make sure my Caterina knows that I love her, with all my heart and that I'm sorry for all those years that I sat around lazily as she was beaten. And give her my best wishes, as well, please._

_With my best regards,_

_Signora Madeleine Grimani _

Tears pooled in his eyes as Scipio read Signora Grimani's last words. The only sensible thought running through his mind was that he had to tell Hornet and fulfill Signora Grimani's wishes. He slowly rose from the ground where he had stooped and, pocketing the note, began to walk to Ida's.

--

Prosper knocked on the metal door three times fast, anxious for it to open. He had heard that someone had been in the Stella the night before from the man who ran the little newspaper stand by the alleyway. This worried him a great deal, for he did not wish for any harm at all to befall Caterina.

Just seconds after he knocked, she opened the door. Overjoyed that she was safe, he flung his arms around her.

"Oh, thank God you're alright. I heard that someone was here last night. What happened?" Prosper inquired, still quite anxious.

"Calm down, nothing...bad...happened. My mother was here." Hornet sighed and continued to explain the events of the past night to him. Prosper listened intently, hanging on to every word.

"But she didn't take you away?" he questioned when Caterina had finished.

"No. She said that she just wanted to see me one last time...one last time!" Hornet gasped as she repeated this to herself. What if that meant their paths would never cross again? She knew that, deep down, she still loved her mother, even through all the years of pain.

Prosper looked at her blankly, confusion visible in his eyes. "Why does that bother you?"

"Prop! She's my mother! And here I was, threatening her with a knife, the last time I would ever see her!" At this point, Hornet was making her way to the door. "I have to go find her!"

Prop shook his head in attempt to uncloud it. "Wait, what?"

"Come on, Prop. I have to find her!"

Caterina quickly walked out of the theater, towing a very puzzled Prosper behind her.

--

Hornet finally made her way to Ida's front door, Prosper followed, still thoroughly confused.

"What are we, no, _you_ doing here? You supposed to be in hiding!" Prosper choked out.

"Ida must know where she lives. She let her into the house!" With that, Caterina impatiently knocked on the door.

It was Scipio who answered, his eyes widening when he saw Hornet there.

"You- you're back?" He was obviously just as confused as Prosper.

"I need to see Ida. I need to ask her if she knows where my mother lives," demanded Hornet.

"Um, actually Hornet, she's my neighbor, your mother. And I'm sorry. She asked me to find you for her. And-"

"Not right now, Scip, I need to see her."

"You can't."

Hornet glared at him, driven by her mad desire. "Why not?"

Scipio sighed and looked up, as if asking the heavens what to do. Finally, he pulled the note out of his pocket.

Caterina's eyes flew over the note, absorbing just what she needed. Prosper swore he saw a tear fall off her cheek and hit the ground below. Finally, Hornet spoke.

"She's not coming back?"

Hesitantly, Scipio shook his head.

Hornet began to sob and threw her arms around Prosper, burying her face in his neck. Prosper automatically comforted her.

It was sometime before the silence was pierced by something other than Hornet's sobs, coming in the shape of an angelic five year old.

"Hornet! You're back!"

AN: REVIEW, people, REVIEW!

ciao, eclipsed heart


	13. Epilogue: The End of the Beginning

Dear all, here's your 4th of July present, so you can watch the computer screen instead of the fireworks :)

AN: this is probably the last time i will be updating ANYTHING on fanfiction, just so you know. i will have probably NO computer access until August 1st, so just sit tight until then. this is also the OFFICIAL last update for Caterina, as this is the epilogue. THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your reviews!! i swear, i read EVERY one!! thank you for keeping up with my crazy and insane demands for reviews, too!! enjoy!!

Epilogue: The End of the Beginning

In the days that followed, the Casa Spavento was fully alive with excitement and anxiety.

The wedding of Ida and Victor was to take place during the following week. Everyone was bustling to and fro, making last minute arrangements and confirming all the finer details. Hornet had officially come back and made it quite clear that she did not intend to leave again anytime soon. This made Bo quite happy, as well as Prosper.

Signora Grimani died within a week of her encounter with Caterina. Everyone knew that this upset Hornet, no matter how hard she tried to disguise it.

Prosper and Hornet's relationship continued to thrive, though they were careful to avoid the watchful eye of Lucia, who seemed to see right through their little charade. They already knew that Scipio had a clue; he was, after all, the detective who had discovered them. As for Ida and Victor, they were to infatuated with each other to notice anything really going on between Prosper and Hornet. Riccio and Mosca, however, had caught on and gagged whenever they saw Hornet and Prosper together. Bo just thought they were good friends.

At long last, the final day of summer came, as well as the day of the wedding. This day was by far the most hectic. Nobody was at peace and those who were were soon shaken out of it by a demanding Lucia.

But when the wedding finally began, everything went perfectly. No one had seen a more splendid marriage.

After the vows were said and the bride was kissed, everyone retired for the reception, which was just as magical. The whole gang from the Stella manged to get a table for themselves off to the side, though their laughter rang through the entire reception hall.

They were all remembering their many exploits throughout Venice, the good and the bad. Through the entire event, Hornet and Prosper tried to ignore the furtive glances Scipio kept throwing at them.

As the day ended and the sun set, the voices and laughter began to die away, little by little. Soon, there was no one left at all, for everyone had returned to the Casa Spavento.

Still, soon enough, everyone had turned in for the night. All except for two people, who were sitting comfortably by the fire.

"Oh, Prop. I can't believe the summer's over. It's incredible," came Caterina's voice.

"I know. Everything passed by so fast."

"At least we'll always have each other."

And Prosper leaned down and kissed Caterina one more time.

AN: now, before anyone starts saying "sequel", yes, i will be writing one :). Love Can Prosper will be up in August, September at the latest. it will take place five years later when Prosper is eighteen and Hornet's eighteenth birthday is approaching. keep your eyes open for it!! 

oh, and sorry about the lack of Victor/Ida fluff...i'm not too good with grown-ups being fluffy...

AN2: you guys know what's coming right?...**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW again!! thanx! xp**

_ciao peoplez! eclipsed heart_


End file.
